church_of_solismfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Crypt of Lusalor
The Lost Crypt was built in the year 150 to honor the fallen paladin Lusalor, who died saving the Seal, which keeps the Queen of Terror, Malaemarux, locked in Mount Rann, from an orc chieftain named Zudagog. The crypt lies in the Wosswood not far from the ruined road that once lead between Newstone and Blackbridge. The crypt contained the body of Lusalor, as well as his sword, Orc's Lament; it also held the tombs of his twelve fallen companions. The underground catacomb also contained a chapel to Corellon Larethian. Lusalor's Companions Lusalor's companions are only remembered through their names and the inscriptions on their coffins in the ancient catacombs of the Wosswood, rendered as the following: * Lyari, sorceress who protected the Seal * Tarathiel, warrior who took Lusalor home * Mhaenal, wizard of flame * Nuvian, cleric who brought Corellon's divine light * Folred, who mixed spell and sword * Jhenandra, Lusalor's teacher, who fell to Zudagog * Thorimm, friend to elves * Aumrithe, warrior maiden supreme * Beldroth, fell to an orc's arrow * Virion, master of frost * Rydel, watcher of the Seal * Anlyth, who died to stop Zudagog The Heroes of Blackbridge In the year 3E.499, a minion of the Shadowmaker supposedly magically sealed the elven grave wardens within the crypt, starving them. In truth, the crypt's keeper Miradan sealed the tomb himself, and thus fell victim to a terrible curse, rising as a huecuva. His wounded soul awaited for eons for someone to destroy the undead that had manifested. By the year 5E.1521, the undead of the crypt were awakened in full by the intrusion of Nagzem the Killer, lieutenant of Goblin King Sorzek, along with Baz Bonedrinker, Nagzem's own lieutenant. The mutant goblin had taken over the elf-paladin's tomb at the heart of the crypt as his own personal lair. When Father Tihomir's cavern was ambushed by the assassin, Markus Aldhard, the assassin was met by more trouble than he expected and took a mortal wound after finishing his mission. The assassin left a trail of blood as he wandered through the Wosswood, taking shelter in the Lost Crypt only to die at the hands of Nagzem, who stole the assassin's belongings and sent his medallion - marked with the Nine-Pointed-Star - to Sorzek, who awaited in the Dwarven Crucible. The Heroes of Blackbridge, while investigating the site of Father Tihomir's fall, tracked the assassin to the Crypt, where they found his corpse and met the spirit of Miradan after banishing the huecuva that had possessed his undead form. Miradan granted Lemuel, Aldus, Volkarr, and Peredur each a powerful boon, allowing them to defeat Nagzem the Killer. The adventurers slew the goblin lieutenant, along with Baz Bonedrinker and the rest of Nagzem's band. Taking Lusalor's blade, Orc's Lament, as granted by Miradan, the Heroes moved on to the Dwarven Crucible not long after cleansing the tomb. With the spirits of Miradan and his acolytes allowed to move on, the tomb thus sat isolated in the forest, and empty, save for its silent slumbering occupants.